Miracle
by Meoata
Summary: Randy Cunningham is carrying the child of his lover, Howard, eventually giving birth and watching it grow into something gracious. Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja yaoi. WARNING: MPREG meaning there are dad-moms, and future OC. Co-written with Novanto.
1. Name

Randy was walking to school in his normal attire in the autumn morning with a small bulge protruding in his belly. He felt uncomfortable as he felt the eyes of many people on the bulge that attracted attention. If they didn't know better, they'd say he's pregnant. If they did say it, they'd be right.

Randy Cunningham was pregnant and in the second trimester. Like his secret of being the ninja of Norrisville High, the only person who knew was the baby's father, Howard, who walked with him. He hid it from his mother easily, unable to catch on to his weird cravings and his mood swings. She chalked it up to puberty. Howard also helped keep the baby a secret. If Heidi, his sister, knew then they'd be in constant hell, knowing his sister's reputation of being an online gossiper.

"Don't pay attention to them," Howard said sensing his lover's uneasiness, "everything will be okay."

"How can I? I'm a freak! I'm pregnant! Everyone will know eventually!" Randy's mood swings were kicking in and Howard panicked. He can't have Randy breaking down now.

"Shhhh, it's okay. No one will find out and you're not a freak. You are carrying a miracle inside and we will nurture it and let it grow and blossom like a flower." Howard yawned before seeing a smile on Randy.

"Thank you, Howard."

"Don't mention it." He smiled back.

At lunch, Randy pulled out a zip-lock bag of pickles and ate them. Howard watched as Randy devoured the pickles with amazement. He pulled out another bag and consumed them as quickly as the last ones, and again, and again, and again.

"Damn, Cunningham. How many of those do you have?" Howard asked in awe. Randy looked up at him from his food.

"Countless," he replied, "I've been eating weird things since I had this bulge." He leaned over the table to whisper to him. "Last night I was craving a banana with caramel on it and I ate it." Randy sat back down at his seat, eating the rest of the pickles in his current bag. "So..."

"So...?"

"What are we going to name it?"

Howard started thinking about it. It was a question that caught him off guard, but he knew that they had to pick a name sooner or later.

"If it's a boy, how about Josh?" Howard asked. Randy shook his head.

"Too lame."

"Gunner?"

"What? No. Doesn't sound right."

"Jasper?"

"Too flamboyant."

"Lochlan?"

"Where did that come from? No." Howard was annoyed at all the rejections, sporting an annoyed look. Then he thought of one.

"How about Aden?" Randy smiled.

"I like Aden. Now what if it's a girl?"

"Destiny?"

"Nope. Just feels ridiculous."

"Ugh. How about you pick a name?" Randy smiled.

"How about Yuri? It's Japanese for lily and I think with our looks, she'll grow into something as beautiful as one." Howard quirked a brow.

"Why not name her Lily then?" Randy shrugged.

"Yuri just feels... I don't know how to describe it..." Howard sighed and smiled.

"So it's settled: boy, Aden. Girl, Yuri."

Randy nodded before the bell rang. The two stood up with Randy placing his bag in front of his stomach to conceal his pregnancy.


	2. Mood Swings

A month later, the bulge was now quite impossible to hide. It was the weekend. Howard had decided to sleep over at Randy's to keep a close eye on him. He witnessed Randy devour the pickles from the pickle jar fast enough to break the world record.

"Slow down, Randy, you don't want your parents to know, do you?" Randy looked up from his feast to Howard, almost breaking down in tears.

"I'm sorry, it's just I can't stop. I don't even like pickles!" Randy started to cry, covering his face into the table and feeling like a mess all over. Howard tried to comfort him.

"Hey, don't worry. We just need to help your hunger, that's all." Randy looked up at Howard

"It's not just that! I'm just afraid of everything! Heidi finding out, fighting McFist and the Stank because I don't want to put my baby in danger, and just... Ugh! I don't know!" Randy buried his head back onto the table again.

Howard was getting annoyed with this, but he promised he'd be there for him and he doesn't want Randy to be tortured by his hormones and emotions. He ended up patting him.

"There, there. It'll be okay. Aden/Yuri will be an amazing child. Nothing's going to happen to it because you're the ninja. You're good at this." A loud smash was heard from outside, followed by a scream. It was clear that it was a robo ape. Randy slowly raised his head from the table.

"God fucking damnit! I don't have time for this shit!" Randy took out his mask, transforming into the ninja. He pulled out his swords, donning a furious look. "I'm going to rape that thing in the face with my sword until it looks like Mr. Smith's birdhouse!" As the ninja ran outside, slashing the interrupter, Howard stood stunned at his words. Now he knows not to get him mad, no matter what.

The ninja showed no mercy as he killed the mechanical beast with great force, slicing it into origami. He put his sword away and walked into the house, closing the door, taking off the mask, and kissing Howard passionately.

Howard just stood confused, unable to kiss back at the teenager with bipolar like mood swing he'd witnessed. Randy then pulled back, giggling.

"It kicked me. Wanna feel?" Howard smiled, happy that his baby was making his lover smile.

"Why not." Howard put his face against Randy's bare stomach as his shirt was pulled up. He giggled as he felt the baby's feet press against the stomach. It was the miracle of life and they were both happy for it.

Meanwhile: McFist slammed his organic hand against the controls as he witnessed the video on his monitors go blank as his robot was sliced by the ninja.

"GODDAMN NINJA!" He screamed. Viceroy just looked in surprise.

"Hold the phone," he said, rewinding the tape and pausing it when he saw the ninja's body. "Is that what I think it is?" McFist just looked at him in confusion.

"What do you think it is?"

"I think he's pregnant." McFist's eyes widened.

"WHAT!? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!?" The brain in his mechanical arm looked equally surprise.

"You got me."


	3. Suspicions and the Stank

Back at Randy's house: "McFist has the WORST timing." Randy muttered. "I wonder if the Nomicon has anything to say on this subject." Randy pulled out his book from the backpack and opened the book. The moment he did, he had an out-of-body experience, his physical form completely comatose as his spirit descended gently into the contents.

A large sign in marker appeared from the book.

"Life's greatest passion is a warrior's greatest strength." Randy read aloud. The book had a thing with speaking in riddles, annoying and confusing Randy. "I don't have time for riddles I need to know how to protect my child!" Randy rubbed his belly as he said "child." He expelled himself from the book, waking up back in his physical body.

"So what did the Nomicon say?" Howard asked.

"It only told me that life's greatest passion is my greatest strength." Randy sounded annoyed. "What the juice is that? I don't understand!"

"Neither do I, dude." Howard replied. The pair then went to sleep, both subconsciously thinking the Nomicon's words over. A couple hours later, Randy's alarm woke them for school.

Randy and Howard both felt very groggy. They did not feel like waking up. They stared at each other.

"Morning, sexy." Howard said, making Randy smile and giggle.

"Morning, cutie." The two kissed before getting up. That's when Randy felt something horrible crawled up in his stomach. "Oh god!" His eyes were wide opened as he rushed to the bathroom, expelling the bile from his stomach. He panted after his first puke of the morning. "Damn baby sickness!" He grumbled to himself before puking again. He finally stopped after a little while, flushing the toilet before stripping himself from his clothes and stepping into the shower.

A few seconds later, he heard the bathroom door open. He looked to see the silhouette of his lover stripping. Howard then entered the shower with Randy, surprising him.

"I thought it'd be better if the both of us showered. Saves time and water." Howard started planting kisses on Randy's neck, making him moan softly.

"Howard..." He moaned softly as he felt his neck caressed by his lover's lips.

Ten seconds of making out while scrubbing each-other's bodies later, a knock came from the door. "Boys, you're going to be late if you don't hurry up!" Randy's mom called. She had taken the fact that her son was gay rather well. The pair was startled at the voice and finished cleaning themselves quickly. They got dressed and were out the door a few minutes later, walking to school at a leisurely pace. Randy was able to prevent his mother from seeing his stomach by covering it with his bag as he took odd foods and stuffed them in multiple lunch bags before quickly walking out the door, saying their goodbyes as they head off to school. As the boys walked down the hall to their first period, whispers flew from student to student along with several glances at Randy's distended stomach, which was poking out from beneath his signature red shirt. It made Randy feel uneasy. He could detect his name, followed by some uneasy words in their voices.

Howard looked at Randy, hearing the whispers and feeling as uncomfortable as him. "It'll be okay. As long as we don't see Heidi or you don't lose it, no one will be the wiser." Howard wished he didn't say that, because immediately afterward, Heidi was in view and she noticed the two instantly.

"Thanks for jinxing it." Randy hissed sarcastically into his boyfriend's ear.

"Logically, it would've happened anyway." Howard hissed back before Heidi stopped right in front of them. "Hey, Heidi." Howard said to his sister who looked more interested in his brother's friend's stomach.

"What's with his stomach?" Heidi asked before looking at Howard. "Is Andy pregnant?" Randy was annoyed that Heidi doesn't know his name even though she knew him his whole life.

"My name is Ra-" Howard slapped Randy's mouth shut before taking out his phone and texted him. It was more effective than a whisper as Randy took out his phone after feeling it vibrate.

"Don't tell her your real name. If she doesn't know, no one can know you're pregnant and they'll think your fat."

Heidi raised an eyebrow. "There's been a few rumors flying around. Also, I've noticed that you've been more careful concerning your belly than you would if that was fat." She smirked.

The two boys quirked their brows.

"What are you talking about?" Randy asked in a slightly defensive tone.

"I think you know EXACTLY what I'm talking about... Randy." she replied. Randy quickly texted Howard. "She knows, let's just get to class and quickly!"

Howard searched for a clock in the hallway, finding one that says it was two minutes away from the first bell.

"Oh look at the time. Let's go before we're late for class." Howard said. The two boys sped walked all the way to their first period class, eager to avoid continuing the conversation.

Randy took several deep breaths to calm himself, having read online that stress was not good for an expecting parent. "What are we gonna do, man? She clearly knows I'm..." he looked around. "expecting a certain something."

"Oh come on, she needs proof." Howard said for the sole purpose of helping him relax. His confident tone clearly helped. "Other than that, minus moobs, you look fat. The only proof she needs is a pregnancy test with your urine on it and that's not possible because it doesn't exist." That did it. Randy was completely calm as the two walked to their first class.

The school day went fairly well. Gym he struggled with until Julian let him borrow the Golden Doctor's Note, and climbed the rope in his place. "Thanks, Julian." The Goth nodded in response.

As gym class progressed, Randy resisted every motherly instinct to caress his stomach before the bell rang. Time for lunch.

Randy and Howard walked together at lunch, avoiding every person possible before sitting at their table. Randy opened his bag, taking out unique and odd foods and eating them. Howard had seen them enough to get used to them and it felt kinda normal to watch his friend scarf down pickles and other odd foods.

Randy was able to secretly pet his stomach from under the table between foods he ate, feeling very motherly towards the baby in his bloated stomach.

In science, the pair was given a pop quiz concerning the human body. Having researched everything they could get on the topic upon learning that Randy was with child, they aced it easily.

They heard a large scream from outside the hall, followed by the sounds of mayhem. The students peered out of the classroom to see a monster, which was once a student, roaming around the halls. Randy was enraged at it, not feeling like having interruptions in his classes.

"Damnit!" He whispered softly. "I need to use the restroom." Randy hid before putting on the ninja mask, jumping from his hiding spot. There were cheers of the ninja's arrival followed by noises of confusion as they noticed his engorged stomach.

The ninja knew the stanked student vaguely. He hung out with Julian and he learned that his precious desire was the silk noose around his neck, also shown by the marker arrows that only he could see. Since it was tied in a hangman's noose, the ninja was able to loosen it until the large black ribbon untied itself from his neck before the ninja sliced it to oblivion. The student fainted, turning back into a normal boy with a large afro, lying dazed on the ground. He came to, but slowly as his focus came back.

"Th-Thank you, ninja." The boy sported a blush on his face as the ninja offered his hand. The boy took it, being pulled up from the ground.

"Always here to help. Smoke bomb!" Randy pulled out a smoke bomb, throwing it on the ground and disappearing into thin air. Randy walked back to class without the ninja suit on, ready to finish the day and get home to a lukewarm bath.

The rest of their day continued from there with no problems as the last bell rang, signifying the end of the school day.

"Y'know, that was easier than I thought it would be!" Randy said out loud. Walking up to the door, he noticed a box with his name on it sitting on the table.

Randy and Howard looked at the box with curiosity before Randy opened it slowly, looking at the contents in surprise. It was full of pregnancy tests. The two looked at it in confusion.

"What the juice?" Randy asked. Howard recognized the handwriting on the top of the box.

"It's Heidi, she's harassing us, trying to prove you're pregnant!" Randy rolled his eyes.

"She needs to try better than this."

He poured a little water on one of the tests, making sure to throw the others in a neighbor's trash bin then surreptitiously drop the used one on the ground. Peeking through his bedroom window, he watched as Heidi, picked it up, scowled and disposed of it. Randy pumped his fist in victory.


	4. Revelations

A few months later, Randy's stomach was now too large to pass off as fat. "Howard, I think I should tell my mother." He said with a sigh. "I mean, how else am I gonna explain that I'm having a baby if I don't tell her?"

"I know. It was inevitable, but I'm afraid of being torn apart from you and Aden. Or Yuri if it's a girl." Howard said. Randy grabbed his hand. It was his turn to comfort his lover.

"I need you to be there with me. I hope she can understand that." The two walked downstairs to the living room, hand in hand, grabbing their mother's attention. "Mother." He sounded shaky as his mother looked at him. "I'm pregnant and Howard's the father." Randy was confused as he saw a smile form on her lips.

"I knew that." She said, confusing Randy and Howard who stared at her with wide eyes.

"H-how?" Randy asked her.

"A mother knows. That and you've been eating some weird stuff, that's a little too obvious." Randy and Howard smiled.

"Thank you for accepting this."

"I'm your mother and you are my son. Nothing's going to change that. Of course I find it slightly odd that you have a baby in you, even though you're a boy, but you'll always be my son."

Randy smiled. He felt as though a massive weight was lifted off his shoulders-well, one weight anyway. The other was wrapped in black Tengu feathers and did not want to leave. "I'm glad you understand. I just felt I needed to tell you know since I've been pregnant for... how long was it, Howard?"

"Around seven to eight months." Howard replied.

"You're that far?" Ms. Cunningham asked. "Why don't we go get you an ultrasound so we can tell what gender it is?"

Howard and Randy jumped. The reason they never went is because Randy's a boy. It'd be odd and embarrassing for a pregnant boy to have an ultrasound. Maybe it'd be easier with Randy's mother there with him.

"After Howard tells his parents about this. They need to know as well." she added. Howard gulped, knowing that Heidi would eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Could we bring them here? I have a sister that likes to spread gossip and we have been trying to convince everyone that Randy's just fat." Ms. Cunningham frowned.

"I'm disappointed in you two. Hiding yourself only brings problems. It grows and before you know it, you're stuck in a rut."

Howard winced slightly. "I'll just call them. Can I borrow the phone?"

Ms. Cunningham directed Howard to the phone. Howard picked it up and dialed his number slowly, his mind making up many scenarios of what would happen if they found it. Would they be accepting? Would they kick him out? Would they condemn his relationship with Randy? Would they lend a helping hand? As he thought his last thought, his finger pushed the last number.

The phone was ringing. Then Howard's father picked up.

"Hey, dad, do you think you and mom could come over to Randy's? ... I really need to talk to you guys about something. ... Please? ... Thanks, dad. See you in a few." he hung and slumped against the wall.

Both Randy and Howard were worried. Thoughts dreaded the two during the time they waited, they had no idea of what would happen. They jumped after they hear the doorbell. Ms. Cunningham walked up to the door and opened it, revealing Howard's parents.

"Please, come in." she said with a smile, directing them to the living room, where a shirtless Randy was rubbing his stomach on the couch, and Howard was sitting next to him holding his hand.

Randy and Howard squeezed each other in anxiety, thinking of many places they'd rather be as long as they're together.

"Mom, dad." Howard said, noticing the bewildered looks on them as they saw their son holding the hand of his best friend who is bloated.

"I dunno how but somehow I got Randy..." He found himself unable to complete the sentence, so Randy did it for him.

"Pregnant is the word. I'm pregnant. I was as shocked to find out as you are right now." The baby kicked hard at Randy's stomach. "Ow, that hurt, but I'll live!" he said with a sheepish smile.

Howard's parents jumped at Randy's reaction to the kick. How was this possible?

"Wait... My son got you pregnant? And you're in a relationship with him?" Howard's father asked. Randy could detect something in his voice... Confusion? Randy leaned over to Howard.

"Did you tell your parents you're gay?" He whispered to him. Howard shook his head and comically replied back.

"No..."

Randy face-palmed. "Anyway... We need to get to the hospital to find out what this baby is."

Howard's parents nodded slowly, still unable to accept this. It was too unreal, like a weird dream that has some sort of message.

"We'll take my car." Howard's father said before the 5 walked out of the house. Howard's parents were in the front seat and Randy, Howard, and Ms. Cunningham were in the back.

As they drove to the hospital, Mrs. Weinerman had to ask, "How did this happen?"

"Well, when a man loves another man very very much-" Randy put his hand on Howard's mouth, preventing him from speaking. It was better if he didn't say anything about it.

"Dude, a gay version of The Talk is last thing we need right now."

Howard was able to pry the hand off of him to respond.

"But you have a baby inside you. This is completely different." Howard couldn't help but laugh. "It's funny. The parent is supposed to do this to the kid." He hoped that it'd get Randy to smile.

"In that case, save it for when this thing's old enough to-ow, I think that was my spleen." Randy rubbed the area gently, with Howard rubbing his friend's back.

About half an hour later, the taller boy had been checked in and was now sitting in the waiting room with the others.

Howard sat beside Randy. Randy could feel anxious being stared at, despite the fact that it had happened every day, you'd expect that he'd get used to it. Howard was a little excited, followed by empathy over his lover's anxiety.

"It's kinda exciting. We get to see our baby." Howard said. Randy sighed, he wasn't being cheered up. "Cheer up, it's almost over. Just one more month and the hell of craving odd foods and stares will be over and we'd have a baby to nurture." It'd all be over with the hell of the pain of childbirth but the two didn't think about that as Randy smiled.

"Thanks, Howard." Randy said.

"Randy Cunningham." The nurse called. The five got up, walking towards the nurse and followed her to a room.

Randy was instructed to lie down on the table as the machine scanned his stomach. Randy gripped Howard's hand. "Dude, I need that hand!"

The grip loosened."Sorry."

The machine beeped. On the display, Randy's child appeared to be male.

The two looked at the screen in awe as the nurse pointed to the body parts of the screen and labeled them.

"Look, Howard." Randy said. "It's Aden. It's our baby boy." Randy's vision was blurred with tears of joy, clearly excited for the boy.

Howard cried too. Tears of pure joy fell from their eyes as visions of their son's future danced in their heads. From teaching him how to walk, how to talk, having ice cream together, the rebellious teen years, and the inevitable farewell as their son goes to college.

The three adults rolled their eyes, recalling when they had reacted when they had found the two boys' genders.

It helped Howard's parents become more accepting about this. The three parents smiled as they saw the happiness in their kids' eyes. It really was beautiful.


	5. Birth

The Weinermans dropped Randy and Ms. Cunningham off at their house.

"Mom, dad." Howard said. "Is it okay if I stayed with them? I'd feel better staying with Randy." His parents smiled.

"I'm okay with it if it's okay with Randy's mother." Howard's mom said, looking at Ms. Cunningham who nodded.

"I'm fine with it." Ms. Cunningham said. Howard smiled, walking inside Randy's house.

The three had dinner together. They ate prime ribs per Randy's request to satisfy his cravings. They ate enough, sparing no pieces for leftovers before the Howard and Randy walked upstairs.

"I don't want to hear any moaning, thumping, or squeaking you hear?" Ms. Cunningham called from the kitchen, laughing as she sensed them blushing in embarrassment.

Randy and Howard walked into Randy's room. After Randy closed the door, Howard planted a passionate kiss on Randy's lips, rubbing his chest down to his bloated stomach, caressing the child before he broke the kiss. The two looked into each other's eyes, feeling a spark in them.

"I love you, Randy Cunningham." Howard said.

"I love you too, Howard Weinerman." Randy replied. The two lie down together on Randy's bed, pressing their bodies close. Howard embraced Randy, pulling him against his chest in a cuddle. He smiled as he felt the warmth of his lover.

Randy could feel his lover's chest rise and fall, hearing his heart beating and getting intoxicated at the sound as the two slept slowly with the two smiling.

Two days later, the school was abuzz, some students congratulating Randy on his getting laid and the afro boy that was once stanked said "double nice" to him. Randy blushed at this. Howard however simply held his friend's hand and smirked at Heidi, who was clearly expecting a different reaction from the student body, even Bash was avoiding them, knowing that if he hurt a pregnant person, he might kill the child and he'd go to jail for a long time.

Julian managed to get a pair golden Doctor's notes for the pair of parents.

The rest of the day went, oddly enough, great. Students were actually giving him their lunches and Bucky walked up to him.

"Can-can I feel your belly?" Bucky was clearly interested but very shy about it. Randy giggled and nodded. Bucky put his hand on the belly and, as if the baby could feel it, Aden kicked against the hand, forcing a small startled reaction, followed by a giggle from the band geek.

Much to Randy's surprise, there were no robots or stank attacks all day.

Just as Randy stepped inside his door he fell to his knees in pain. "Howard... I think he wants out!"

Howard gasped in shock as he saw a clear liquid pool on the floor from between Randy's legs.

"Ms. Cunningham!" Howard called before looking at his lover. "I'll go call my parents, just sit tight and breathe, for the love of god, breath." As Randy's mother rushed over the kneeling boy, Howard ran to the phone, pushing the numbers.

"Hello?" Howard's mother said from the other end of the line.

"Mom, come quick!" Howard sounded erratic. "Randy's going into labour, I need you and dad, please!"

"Okay, okay, just calm down. Your father and I will be there in a hurry." The two hanged up before Howard walked up to Randy, offering him his hand. Randy took it and squeezed and had a grip on it so strong, Howard winced in pain.

"Don't worry," Howard said to him, "my parents will be here in a minute, so breathe and squeeze, and everything will be okay." Randy breathed; the pain going through him was agonizing.

Randy took several deep breaths, moaning in pain.

The doorbell rang a few times, signaling the arrival of their ride. Ms. Cunningham opened the door, letting Howard's parents in. All of them carried Randy to the back seat of their car. He screamed as he felt the baby try to escape. The car sped off to the hospital; Randy's breathing motivated the drivers to possibly break a few laws.

The doctor who had given Randy his ultrasound met them at the door. Howard, showing a surprising amount of strength, carried him to an operation room. Randy breathing grew ragged.

Randy screamed in pain, worrying Howard before the doctor stood in front of him.

"I'm sorry, but you need to leave. He needs surgery for the baby to exit the womb." The doctor pushed him out and Howard dramatically screamed, seeing a pained looked in his lover's face through the doctor.

"Randy!"

Several hours later, Howard held the newborn child as the doctors stitched Randy's stomach closed.

Howard sat at the recovery room with Randy who lie on the bed. The two of them stared at the precious baby in Howard's hands. Howard then gave the baby to Randy who "awwed" at the boy.

"He's got your hair." Randy said.

"He's got your eyes." The two giggled.

Aden fussed a bit before falling asleep. "Aww!" Howard cooed. He's all tuckered out!"

"With all he's been through, of course." Randy started humming a soft lullaby to the baby as he cradled it.

Randy's mother walked in, followed by Howard's parents.

"I can't believe we're grandparents." Mrs. Weinerman said to Howard.

"I can't believe we're parents." Randy said. "This baby is so bruce." He lowered his voice volume so he wouldn't wake little Aden up.

"Yes he is." Howard agreed. "Since I can lactate do you think I should feed him?"

Randy giggled before handing the baby to Howard. The parents gasped as they witnessed Howard take off his shirt and placed the baby on his nipple. The baby sucked hungrily on the Howard's nipple, receiving looks from their parents.

"This is just messed up on almost every level." Mrs. Weinerman said.

Randy nodded. "Yeah, but for me it's a turn-on."

"We'll just leave. Best to give you boys some privacy." Mrs. Cunningham said before the three of them left the room, closing the door slowly so they wouldn't disturb the baby.

Several days later, Randy left the hospital with a cool-looking scar and a healthy baby boy.

Howard stood by his side, walking to the car with him. The five, now six with the baby, drove home with the little bundle of miracle on them.

"Y'know we're gonna have to bring him to school with us, right?" Randy commented as he held the sleeping Aden in his lap.

Ms. Cunningham looked at her son. "That's not a good idea. I can take care of him while you two are gone. If he goes to school, who knows what's going to happen?" Randy started to think about what would happen. Constant crying everywhere, he'd stick out like a sore thumb too since he'd never seen a girl with a baby in school.

"O-okay." Randy sighed.

Ms. Cunningham smiled softly at her son.

"Don't worry, everything will be all right. I raised you, so raising him will be simple."

"Alright." Randy felt a little bit better about this, but he knows that he still needs to provide for him and do whatever it takes. Him and Howard.

The pair went back to school the next day. The entire student body had heard about what happened from Heidi. "Was it a boy or a girl?" Bucky asked.

Randy and Howard smiled.

"It was a beautiful baby boy. Precious little Aden is our baby boy." Randy said in a longing voice.

"Can we come over and see?"  
"I'll just let Heidi take a picture later and post it on the school site!" Howard commented.

The excitement is all over his face as he giggled.

Randy proceeded to lift his shirt. "They had to rip him out though. Apparently I have womb, who knew?"

Bucky stared at the scare with awe before Julian walked by and noticed the red gash.

"Ooooooh..." Julian said. "What tragic story has been engraved in your abdomen?" Randy giggled and Howard rolled his eyes.

"Nothing tragic. I just had surgery to remove the baby, that's all."

"Ooo..."

Randy giggled at Julian's kooky behaviour, finding it funny and interesting. Howard just finds him ridiculous.

The bell rang, signaling for them to go to class. They all rushed off to their respected classes to start their day.

Almost the instant they sat down, a vicious roar was heard in the hall."Ah, what?" Randy muttered. "I need to go to the bathroom!"

The teacher nodded before Randy rushed into the restroom, turning into the ninja. He sprang out of the bathroom, ready to fight whatever roamed the halls.

Much to the Ninja's surprise, it was Bucky. In his hand was a baton that the Nomicon indicated was the weak point.

The ninja sprang up and destroyed his precious object with one slice, turning him back into a human. He couldn't help but wonder what made Bucky a target for the sorcerer's chaos.

"You okay?" The Ninja asked as he helped Bucky up.

"I think I'll be fine. Thank you, ninja." Bucky said before running to class.

"All in a day's work." The ninja disappeared into the bathroom, reverting back into Randy.

He rubbed the scar, checking to see if it had opened. Fortunately, it had not.


	6. The First Embarrassing Baby Story

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Howard, Randy, and Ms. Cunningham went to Ikea to shop for the perfect crib for Aden after school.

While his mother shopped around, Randy played with Aden, who seemed to like an old rattle the teen had dug out of a box of his own baby toys. Randy laughed as the baby shook the rattle with a smile, enjoying himself as the two looked at cribs. They wanted one that'd reflect both of them since Aden is a piece of the two.

Little Aden started to bawl, startling everyone within earshot and attracting their attention. Randy and Howard looked at the boy to see him reaching out to Howard. Howard thought that it might've been something else so he moved left and right, noticing that the hand was following him.

"I guess he's hungry." Randy tried not to laugh as he thought of what his friend had to do.

"I can't do that! We're in public!" Howard protested.

"Howard, please." Randy pleaded. "We can't have him crying." Howard rolled his eyes. He knew he had no choice.

"Alright, give him here." Randy smiled before handing the hungry boy to Howard. Howard lifted up his shirt and placed the baby on his nipple. He stopped crying, but the two received very uncomfortable stares from the others around. "Next time, we're bringing a baby bottle." Howard was clearly embarrassed and just wanted to leave. He looked at one of the gawkers. "Take a picture, it'll last longer!"

Randy chuckled for a bit then calmed down and hugged Howard with one arm. "Agreed."

They eventually found the perfect one. It had the ninja mask on it and the two agreed it was perfect, and Howard was **definitely **not saying that so he could get out of there. Ringing up the cradle was a long, hellish process, mainly because of the fact that Aden was still sucking on Howard's tit, being very relentless with the need of his father's milk. There were so many problems that they had to stay for a few minutes, even though it felt eternal to the breastfeeding father.

But eventually they got it in the car and left for the house. The baby finally fell asleep in Howard's arms. They set the crib up in a spare bedroom in Randy's house. They set the baby inside.

"Now all we need is the wallpaper, and one of those spinney things above the crib." Howard said, moving his finger in a circular motion as he said "spinney."

"I think there's one in the attack where I found where I found my old rattle; I'll go check." Randy replied. He slipped away and dug through a box, finding the object quickly. "Found it!" He said in a soft tone in order to not wake Aden, who was clutching a plush version of the Ninja, Randy had bought a couple years ago. "D'aww!"

"Looks like my boy's an admirer." Randy said giggling. He set up the small mobile above the cradle, watching it spin above the baby.

"I know right? So bruce!" Howard replied.

The two giggled before they left, leaving Aden alone to sleep.

The two went out to buy more things for Aden, stopping at many stores and picking anything ninja related because of how attached Aden was to the ninja plushy. Coming home with diapers, a bottle, a pacifier, and other assorted thing all baring the ninja's logo, they carefully put them away in his room.

The room looked spectacular. It tucked the two out when they decorated the room, so they decided to sleep through the rest of the day. Howard collapsed on Randy's bed, already asleep. Randy collapsed on top of his friend.


	7. The Start of Something New

Tomorrow. Monday. School. The two woke up, having little interruption from the baby as it cried earlier that night. They walked into the bathroom together, entering the shower as they prepped up for school. Randy giggled as Howard washed his back and Howard giggled as Randy washed every inch of his body, the two of them being tickled before going at it.

They wore their usual attire before they left for school, many kids "awwwed" at the couple as they showed Randy and Howard the picture of the baby, sleeping with the ninja plushy, on their phones. Randy and Howard couldn't help but giggle every time they saw it. It was too cute.

Just then, one of McFist's robots attacked.

Everyone screamed as the robo ape destroyed the wall, making a dramatic entrance. The mechanical primate rushed over to Howard and rushed off as he screamed.

"Help! Help!" Randy disappeared, turning into the ninja before he chased the robo ape to McFist's headquarters.

* * *

Meanwhile: McFist slammed his fist against a metallic dashboard. "I KNOW THE NINJA WAS PREGNANT! HE HAD THIS BABY AND, POOF, IT'S GONE!" Howard was terrified by McFist's volatile temper. "I know you know what the ninja's baby looks like. According to the internet, a male teenager at Norrisville High was pregnant with a baby boy. YOU AND THE OTHER STUDENTS MUST KNOW WHAT THE BABY LOOKS LIKE!"

"Uhhh... Sir?" Viceroy said in a nonchalant tone. "The baby's right here." Viceroy held up his tablet, showing the picture of Aden in his cradle with the ninja plushy. Howard looked in surprise before showing fury.

"DON'T YOU DARE GO NEAR HIM!" Howard struggled in his bounds, desperate to beat up McFist and sit on him until the madman crapped himself.

"Send out another bot to get it! And be careful. I don't want infanticide on my soul."

"That's a shocker; I'm surprised you HAVE one." Howard spat.

"I'm a beloved man. I can't have the baby's death on me."

A retrieval bot was sent, and in almost no time, returned with the baby. The innocent baby giggled as he was unable to realize that he was kidnapped. McFist looked at the baby and made cute baby noises for a split second before he turned back into his rock hard self. He looked at Viceroy.

"Take care of this baby for me." Viceroy rolled his eyes.

"Really?" He asked.

"I don't know how to take care of a baby."

"Neither do I."

"You're a scientist!"

"If I do take care of it, I want a raise." McFist found it ridiculous.

"Are you kidding me!?" The baby started crying from the argument. "Fine, fine, I'll give you a 10% raise."

"20."

"What!?" The baby's sobs were louder. "Okay, okay. Here, take him." Viceroy grinned, pleased that he won another negotiation against his boss.

"Pleasure doing business with you." He said as he took the baby. Viceroy brought the baby up close, sniffing it before pulling his head back. "This baby needs a diaper change." McFist snapped his fingers, commanding his robots to retrieve the diapers.

The ninja, meanwhile, suddenly got the feeling something was wrong, and Smoke bombed to his house. He instantly saw the problem: Andy's room had a huge hole in it. Stripping his mask off, he ran inside and found his mom crying in a chair.

"Mother!" Randy asked. "What happened to Aden?" Ms. Cunningham shook her head in disbelief.

"I... I don't know. This robot came in and took Aden as he slept. I... I didn't know what to do." Randy was furious to know that McFist was behind it.

"Mother, stay here. I'll go find Aden."

"Randy, don't!" Ms. Cunningham's tear stained eyes stared into her son's soul. "I can't afford to lose you!" For a split second, Randy was convinced that he should stay out of emotion before remembering that he was the ninja and as long as he was, everything would be okay.

"Mother, I'll be fine. I promise, I'll bring Aden home and everything will be all right." Randy ran upstairs, hiding in his room to transform into the ninja. "Smoke bomb!" The ninja disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Randy reappeared at the entrance to McFist's headquarters. He quickly tore apart all the guards. He then looked directly at the security camera.

McFist started giggling and jumping like an excited little girl.

"The ninja is here, the ninja is here!" He said to Viceroy, who was currently changing the boy's diaper.

"Yes, yes. Now please don't disturb me as I change this boy's diaper."

The berserk ninja cut through everything in his path, from robots to walls, before he destroyed the door to the room his lover and child were being held captive. The ninja panted, but he wasn't over. His body was shaking in rage, unable to think and maybe unable to feel pain.

"Let them go, now, and maybe I will show you mercy!" The ninja said as he pulled a sword out, pointing it to McFist. Viceroy was completely petrified.

"Maybe we should do as he says. He destroyed the whole place and he just doesn't look tired at all."

The ninja slowly walked forward, the markings on his suit glowing slightly in reaction to his emotions.

The fear of death overtook the multimillionaire tycoon too quickly.

"OKAY OKAY! TAKE THE BOYS, JUST DON'T KILL ME!" The ninja swiftly took the two away just in case McFist would try to double cross them.

Randy took off the mask as he neared his house, his breathing ragged, but slowing.

"Dude, I don't think I've ever seen you that angry." Howard commented. "I mean, you tore the place apart and nearly made McFist wet himself."

Randy embraced both his son and his lover tightly, breaking into tears.

"He kidnapped our son. He kidnapped you! I swear I would've. I didn't know what I'd do. I... My instincts just kicked in and I couldn't control myself. I'm sorry I scared you and Aden if I did." Howard smiled, thankful that his lover's instincts saved the two of them.

"You saved us. You did nothing wrong." Howard replied softly.

"I wonder if that's what the book meant. A child-my child-as life's greatest passion."

"It could be. Like that time you were pregnant and you felt four different emotions in under five minutes. It was very interesting." Randy giggled.

"Maybe. But I hope we can give our child all he needs."

"He will. We'll be great parents. We got him everything he needs now." Randy grinned.

"Speaking of. Wanna try the breast milk pumper? It'd be very interesting to see." He giggled a little as he finished his sentence.

"I'm sure it would be." Randy replied, his berserk rage locked away.

The two entered the home, placing little Aden back in his crib, watching him hug the ninja plushy in a cute possessive fashion.

Howard and Randy entered Randy's bedroom, strapping the breast pumps on Howard's man boobs and starting it. Howard moaned softly as he felt his man melons being sucked by the machine.

"This feels a little bit good." Howard moaned.

Randy chuckled as he held a bottle to the other end. He loved seeing his boyfriend lactating and hearing him moan as the machine milked him. It made him feel a bit... Lusty. He leaned over towards Howard before planting a large passionate kiss on his lips. Howard leaned into the kiss, closing his eyes.

Randy's mom knocked at the door. It was then that the taller boy remembered that he had unthinkingly hung the mask up on the coat rack.

"Not now," Randy said as he hid the mask underneath the mattress, "We're just pumping Howard's chests."

"I just wanted to tell you that dinner's ready. I'm glad you two were all right, just, please promise me you won't do that again, I was worried sick!" Ms. Cunningham said.

"I promise, mother."

Randy helped Howard get the machine off, holding the bottle of milk he had gotten. To celebrate Aden's return and the boy's safety, the three had ribs, the same food Randy had craved when he was pregnant. The three laughed and enjoyed themselves as they ate the food with happy looks on their faces. They made a toast to celebrate new beginnings from this unique miracle they'd experience. This truly was the start of something else.


End file.
